


Stays in Mexico

by WevyrDove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, M/M, Priest!Cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: Father Castiel Novak is long overdue for a vacation. With the blessing of his parishioners, he takes a trip to Cabo San Lucas. He meets a handsome green-eyed stranger there, and finds himself faced with temptation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shotgunpicksthemusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgunpicksthemusic/gifts).



> hi readers!
> 
> yes i am still here! it's been quite awhile since i last posted a new fic - more than 9 months actually! i have been working on various things, and most recently published my second short story, An American in Venice, under the pen name Luca Domani. you can buy a copy at this [link](https://www.dreamspinnerpress.com/books/an-american-in-venice-by-luca-domani-8691-b). i hope you will check it out! if not for my readers, i would have never had the confidence and drive to write and publish my original fiction. i have more stories in the works, but i am back with a fanfic for you. i've missed you all and appreciate the comments and kudos i still receive every day! 
> 
> this fanfic is dedicated to shotgunpicksthemusic, who is a dear, dear friend of mine. she is also an amazing writer so check out her stories here on ao3! she prompted me for a destiel fic based on the song "Stays in Mexico" by Toby Keith. i've added the lyrics in the notes at the end of this fic.
> 
> thanks for reading, xoxoxoxo.  
> -WD

Castiel felt naked without the clerical collar. No one knew who he was without it. At home, he wore it all the time, even when he was in plainclothes. The one time he hadn’t worn it, he had been faced with temptation, in the form of one brunette who couldn’t seem to keep her hands to herself. He flushed as he remembered how Meg had flirted with him, and how Castiel hadn’t recognized her intent until she put a hand on his thigh. He was forced to shut her down, and she hadn’t been very happy about it, especially when he invited her to services afterwards.

He had worn the collar like armor ever since. But he was on vacation now and he had promised his brother, Gabriel, that he wouldn’t do any work while in Mexico. He was long overdue for some time off, and Gabriel had paid for the trip. Castiel had never been out of the country, and Cabo San Lucas seemed safe enough. He was staying at a resort that had a spa and five pools. Castiel hadn’t been in a bathing suit for over a decade, and although he had purchased one, he doubted he would use it much. Well, perhaps he could sit by the pool with a drink, and dip his feet in the water. Or maybe he would wear it while walking along the beach. He did love the ocean. He had never been to the Pacific though. He was East Coast born and bred, and had never left New England. His version of the beach was cold, tempestuous, and dark blue, nothing like the warm and calm turquoise waters of Cabo.

What would he do all week? He had protested to Gabriel when the topic of vacation first came up. Gabriel had said that he needed some relaxation and time off. Castiel had argued that his way of life was relaxing. Gabriel had shaken his head; that wasn't the kind of relaxing that Castiel needed. Castiel lost the fight when his parishioners found out that his brother was offering to send him off on a tropical vacation. They convinced him to go. His only caveat was that he didn’t miss Sunday services, so his trip would be from Monday to Saturday.

It was true, Castiel had never taken more than a few days off since he became the parish priest in the sleepy town of Winstead, and the farthest he had travelled was up to Bar Harbor, Maine. He wasn’t unhappy, but his life could be lonely at times, although he was known and well loved by the residents of the town. Castiel told himself it was enough; a quiet existence in which he helped people find peace and spirituality in this life.

Now he was completely out of his element. There had been the plane ride, the first he had ever been on in his life. He was embarrassed to say that he had sent more than one prayer to the Good Lord while they were in the air. He had taken a taxi from the airport to the resort, marveling at the palm trees and the colorful buildings. It was true that Cabo wasn’t nearly as hedonistic as say, Cancun, but it was a resort town, and it had plenty of bars and clubs. Although he wasn’t working, no one could stop him from visiting the churches in the area. Castiel was particularly keen on seeing the _Iglesia de San Lucas_. It had a beautiful and unique architecture that hadn’t been changed over the centuries it had sat in downtown Cabo. He had mentioned as much to his brother, who had rolled his eyes. Gabriel said, at least get a drink, eat some authentic Mexican food, enjoy the beach.

Gabriel was as far from the church as you could get without breaking the law. His vices included sex and junk food. There was a long running joke that there had been a mix up at the hospital when Gabriel was born; how else to explain this flamboyant libertine that had sprung up in the solemn Novak family. He was forgiven for his debauched lifestyle though, because despite all his affectations, he was at heart a kind and giving soul. It surprised most people to learn that Gabriel was a generous philanthropist, made possible by his career as a successful copywriter. People, especially Castiel’s parishioners, were amazed when they met the two brothers, trying to reconcile the two very different men and their life choices. Castiel told Gabriel he constantly prayed for him, and Gabriel would thank him for pardoning his sins. Gabriel had left the church in his teen years, but he continued to make large donations to Castiel’s small parish. Gabriel would joke that he was their patron saint, which Castiel would remind him was blasphemy. Yet even though he was a priest, Castiel had never seriously tried to get Gabriel to go back to the church. Castiel loved Gabriel, no matter their differences. He knew his brother was a good person at his core, and that was enough for him.

…

Castiel sat in his hotel room, gazing out at the view, which included _El Arco_ , the natural rock formation that formed an arch and was one of Cabo’s main attractions. The view was soothing, an expanse of aquamarine that was a reminder to Castiel of the wonders of nature and God’s creation. He had plans to sit by the pool, try to read one of the books he had brought along. He enjoyed biographies, and had brought along _Stalin’s Daughter_ , which had come highly recommended from one of his parishoners. Pretty heavy stuff for vacation, but no one was going to tell him what to read while he was on this trip.He put on the swim trunks he had bought, and winced at the sight of his pale legs. He would be keeping his t-shirt on for sure. He slathered himself with sunscreen before he left the room. He topped off his outfit with a hat and sunglasses.

He found a quiet corner of the pool and opened his book. He was distracted by the half-naked people surrounding him, laughing and splashing in the pool. Maybe this was a mistake. Castiel focused his eyes back on the book. He wasn’t really worried about temptation; it was just more that he felt embarrassed and awkward. He usually didn’t spend time around women in bikinis and men in tiny speedos, but now he couldn’t avoid seeing them at the pool. He was relieved when the server approached him.  He ordered a piña colada, grateful for the distraction.

When the server brought it back, he handed the drink to Castiel, their fingers brushing accidentally. Castiel blushed despite himself; although he clasped the hands of his parishoners regularly, he didn’t have much human touch outside of that. He looked up at the server, really seeing him now. The man was tanned, of course, and he had freckles sprinkled across his nose. He had sandy brown hair and he was wearing a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons undone, giving a peek of more tan and freckled skin, and black pants. His nametag read “Dean”. His green eyes were crinkled, as he smiled down at Castiel. Castiel blushed again despite himself. He might be a priest, but he wasn’t blind. Although it had been a long time since he had reacted so strongly to someone in this way. It must be the circumstances; he was in an unfamiliar place, where no one knew who and what he was.

“Would you like to charge that to your room?” Dean asked politely. His eyes were dancing with amusement.

“Uh..sure.” Castiel managed to answer. “It’s 532.”

Dean smirked. “You can write it down yourself.” He paused. “Unless that’s an invitation?”

“Oh, uh, no. I mean.” Castiel was flustered. He looked away with embarrassment.

Dean laughed. “I’m joking with you.”

“Oh.” Castiel said dumbly. He really didn’t belong here. He cursed Gabriel.

“I’ll start a tab for you,” Dean said, tucking his tray under his arm and sauntering away.

“Thanks…” Castiel replied belatedly.

He needed the drink more than ever. Eloquent, dignified Father Novak had suddenly turned into a bumbling idiot when trying to interact as a layperson. Of course, it didn’t help the Dean was so attractive. He sucked in a generous amount, which resulted in brain freeze. The frozen concoction was sweet and refreshing with a healthy dose of alcohol. Castiel wanted to pace himself, but before he knew it he was drawing on the dregs of the drink.

“Another piña colada?” Dean had seemingly materialized out of nowhere.

“Uh.” Castiel was tongue tied again. He nodded.

“Coming right up.” Dean said pleasantly.

Castiel tried to drink the second one more slowly, but it went down too easily. When Dean approached a third time, Castiel shook his head.

“I’ll bring your check.” Dean said.

He came back with the receipt, and Castiel hastily scribbled down a tip and his room number. He expected Dean to take the bill and go.

“So how long are you staying?” Dean asked casually.

“Um. A week.” Castiel replied.

“Nice.” Dean acknowledged. “I can offer you some recommendations for things to do, places to eat, if you’d like.”

“Uh. I’m ok.” Castiel said. He was probably being rude, but Castiel didn’t want to encourage Dean. He hadn’t felt this type of attraction since before he took his vows to the church. Even with Meg, he had been more flattered than interested. But he had been able to push it away before, and he would do it again.

Dean took it in stride. “No problem.” He said breezily. “I’ll see you around.”

Castiel tried to relax after Dean had walked away. He failed miserably; he found himself scanning the crowd for Dean in between attempts to read his book. When he spotted Dean flirting with a woman in a sleek black bikini across the way, Castiel closed his book abruptly. There was no chance of reading now. He had to get out of here.

He spent the rest of the afternoon on the balcony. He ended up dozing for a bit, and woke up feeling hungry. The sun was setting now, and the effect was spectacular as it dipped under the horizon, painting pink, purple and orange across the sky and water. The shadow of the arch stood out starkly against the darkening sky, adding to the beauty of the sunset.

Castiel was also dehydrated, and gulped down a bottle of water. He had consumed too much sun and drink. He had thankfully avoided a sunburn, but his head was pounding. A nice meal would help him feel better. He took a shower and then dressed in a button-down shirt and jeans. He missed the protection and authority his collar offered but he also knew it would be inappropriate here. He wasn’t at work, and although he usually wore his collar off duty back home in Winstead, here it might not be welcome. He didn’t want to ruin anyone’s vacation. People always seemed to forget that priests liked to eat and drink too. Castiel enjoyed a beer as much as anyone else, perhaps the main difference was that he was more careful about overindulging.

…

Castiel walked the streets of downtown Cabo, enjoying the warm air and the sounds and smells of people enjoying their dinner. He had stopped by the church earlier, and he felt rejuvenated. There, he had been in a familiar setting. He had bent his head as he knelt in the pew, the ceiling fans whirring above him. He prayed for his parishioners back home, sending healing to those who were currently sick, giving strength to those who were struggling. As always, he prayed for Gabriel, also sending thanks to him.

Finally, he prayed for himself, asking for strength to resist temptation. He had tried hard not to think about the green-eyed server, which had only made him think about him more. Castiel couldn’t stop thinking of the way Dean had smiled at him. On the way out, he made note of the confession hours, almost without realizing it. Afterwards he had had a lovely meal of fish tacos at the restaurant down the street.

Now he stopped by the Cabo Wabo, the bar owned by Sammy Hagar. He had been a huge Van Halen fan as a teenager. He could hear music pounding inside and he decided to go in. The bar area wasn’t too full this early in the evening, and Castiel sat and waited for the bartender to notice him. He nodded along to the band, who was doing a decent cover of “Jump”.

“Room 532, glad to see you out and about.” A familiar voice spoke by his ear.

Castiel almost jumped when he turned to see Dean, the server from the resort. He gaped and then managed a weak hello.

“Can I get you something?” Dean grinned.

“Do you work here as well?” Castiel asked, confused.

Dean laughed heartily in response. He clapped a hand on Castiel’s back. “No, no. I finished my shift and have the night off.”

“Oh! I’m sorry.” Castiel blushed; it seemed to happen a lot in Dean’s presence. He had tensed up at Dean’s easy touch, and now Dean patted his shoulder.

“Hey, you need to relax. It’s no big deal.” Dean said. “I do know someone who works here though. He’ll hook us up.” He called loudly to the bartender. “Ash! Beer over here!”

The bartender sported a mullet straight out of the eighties and wore a vintage Van Halen shirt. Castiel was sure he had owned the same one when he was a teenager. He grinned when he caught sight of Dean and made his way over.

 “Deano!” Ash exclaimed. The two men exchanged a fist bump and then Ash turned his attention to Castiel. Castiel blushed under Ash’s scrutiny. “Who’s this?”

Dean glanced at Castiel with embarrassment; they hadn’t been properly introduced. Castiel hastily spoke up. “I’m Castiel.” He offered his hand to Ash.

“Nice to meet you, Castiel.” Ash shook it firmly. “What’ll it be?”

“Just give us two Coronas, with lime.” Dean said.

“You got it, bro.” Ash nodded. He winked at Dean.

When Ash had moved away, Dean looked at Castiel. “Castiel?” He asked with surprise. “That’s an interesting name.”

Castiel blushed. It had been a long while since he had fielded this question. “My parents were pretty religious.” He left out the fact that he was very religious too. “I’m named after an angel.”

“Angel, huh?” Dean smiled. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven...just kidding.” He laughed. Before Castiel had time to react, he added. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

They shook hands, and Castiel felt a surge of warmth, which rose to his cheeks. He looked down to hide his blush. Ash brought the beers back in the next moment, so Castiel didn’t catch Dean’s reaction. _You’re a priest_ , he reminded himself. He hadn’t felt this way since he was a teenager.

Dean pushed the lime down and then lifted his bottle. “Cheers,” he said with an easy smile.

“Cheers.” Castiel replied. He touched his bottle to Dean’s and tried to take a sip, but the lime was still sticking out of the top of his bottle and some of the beer ended up on his shirt. Dean grabbed a couple of napkins and dabbed at Castiel’s shirt. Castiel’s face flamed with embarrassment. He snatched the napkins from Dean’s hands and finished soaking up the beer himself.

“Oops.” Dean smiled at Castiel and then took another sip of his beer. Castiel couldn’t help it, he focused on the way Dean’s lips wrapped around the mouth of the bottle. He looked away and took a big gulp of his own beer.

“What brings you to Cabo?” Dean asked.

“I’m on vacation.” Castiel replied. He hoped Dean didn’t ask him what he did for a living.

“Great place to be.” Dean nodded. “Even when I’m working. The scenery is amazing.” He looked at Castiel with a smirk and then drank deeply from his beer.

Castiel felt bewildered; was Dean was flirting with him? He should tell him now that he was a priest. Yet Castiel still held back.

Dean continued. “All those women in skimpy bikinis needing help with their sunscreen, you know.” He took another sip of his beer and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh.” Castiel said. “Yes.” He had started peeling the label off his beer bottle without even realizing it.

Apparently, he had been mistaken about the flirting. Castiel felt relieved, and then, to his chagrin, disappointed. He had no right to that, he had chosen a life of celibacy, and it had never presented a problem. That is, until he met Dean.

“So what do you do for a living? It’s not cheap to come to Cabo.” Dean asked smoothly.

Castiel hesitated. He didn’t want to scare Dean off, even if nothing was going to happen between them. “I work in a church.” He waited for Dean to ask more.

“Ah, back to that religious stuff. So, it’s not just your family, but you’re religious too?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded, feeling uncomfortable now. He felt like he was lying by omission.

Dean shrugged. “I’m a heathen myself. Maybe you don’t want to hang out with me, you know, I am full of sin.” He winked at Castiel.

Castiel gulped. Even though Dean was clearly interested in women, Castiel still felt like Dean was flirting with him.

“No, it’s fine.” Castiel said. “If you aren’t hurting anyone, it doesn’t bother me.” He took a gulp of his beer.

“Never.” Dean murmured. “I am all about pleasure.”

Castiel coughed, and then choked on his beer. He managed to stop himself from spluttering it all over Dean and himself.

“You okay?” Dean asked. “I’m sorry, I’m being a little inappropriate.”

Castiel coughed again. He wiped his mouth with a napkin. “It’s okay. I think I should head home now.”

“Oh.” Dean seemed disappointed. Then he brightened. “Do you want me to walk back with you?”

Castiel didn’t trust himself to speak. He shook his head.

“Okay.” Dean shrugged. “It was nice meeting you, Cas. I’m sure I’ll see you at the hotel.”

“Bye Dean.” Castiel managed. He fumbled for his wallet and pulled out a few dollars.

“They’re on the house from Ash.” Dean waved his money away. “Also, you should change those to pesos.”

Castiel nodded and mumbled goodbye again. As he was leaving, he heard someone call Dean’s name. He turned around and saw a woman sitting down in the seat he had just vacated. Dean would be fine without him, he thought with a pang.

…

After leaving Cabo Wabo, he made his way down to the church again. It wasn’t confession hours but Castiel needed a reminder of his faith and profession. He sat down in the same pew again and asked for help to resist temptation.

He felt more grounded and clear-headed now, and in the peace of the church, Dean seemed far away. He thought of his own parish back home. He missed the church and its parishioners, even the annoying ones. He said a prayer for his flock. He would be back home soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel woke late, and then spent most of the day away from the hotel. He had booked a scenic cruise that took its passengers around El Arco. Afterwards he walked along the beach, where he was offered a joint at least twice. He had fish tacos from a street vendor, which were even better and cheaper than the ones he had at the restaurant last night. He made his way back to the hotel in in the early evening. The pool area was empty, so he sat down on one of the loungers and lay back.

“Piña colada?” A familiar voice offered.

Castiel had been half asleep when Dean appeared. He opened his eyes and Dean was holding a huge glass adorned with fruit and a mini umbrella.

“On the house.” Dean added. “How was your day? Did you do some sightseeing?”

“Thanks.” Castiel accepted the drink. He took a sip and placed it on the table next to his chair. “I did. I took one of those boat tours and then went to the beach.”

Dean nodded. “You look a little red.” He grinned.

Castiel grimaced. He had been diligent with the sunscreen but he had forgotten to put it in the little backpack he had brought with him, so he hadn’t had a chance to reapply during the day.

“How was your day?” Castiel asked.

“Oh, the usual, serving drinks to beautiful people.” Dean looked Castiel in the eyes and Castiel had to look away first.

“Doesn’t sound too hard.” Castiel replied carefully.

“No.” Dean agreed. “But sometimes it can be hard.”

Castiel glanced up at Dean again, expecting a smirk, but Dean was still staring at him.

“Um.” Castiel said. He should stop this right now. “In what way?”

“You know, because there’s so much temptation, but sometimes you just have to look and not touch.”  Dean murmured.

Castiel looked at Dean sharply. It was as if Dean had read his mind. “Are you making fun of me?”

“Never.” Dean said, and now he did smile. “Hey, what are you doing for dinner?”

“Nothing.” Castiel replied. “I mean, I already ate.”

“Oh.” Dean acknowledged. “How about dessert?”

Castiel hesitated. He felt like he was sending the wrong message to Dean. But at the same time, had he really done anything wrong? He was attracted yes, but he wasn’t acting on it. Surely, he was strong enough; he was a man of the cloth. Then again, he shouldn’t be even thinking this way. He should come clean now and tell Dean who he really was.

Instead he found himself nodding. Dean gave him a brilliant grin, and Castiel felt himself warm with his approval.

“I have to work for another hour.” Dean said. “How about we meet in front of the church around nine?”

Castiel wondered if Dean was teasing him about religious background. “Why?”

Dean saw the look on his face and quickly added. “There’s a little ice cream place near there.”

“Oh, ok.” Castiel agreed. He was relieved. Getting ice cream together was a perfectly innocent thing to do, wasn’t it?

…

Castiel was pacing the hotel room, and sweating even though the air conditioning made the room glacial. He had changed a few times, then realized he didn’t really have any clothing that didn’t look almost exactly the same as what he had worn yesterday, and gave up. His hair didn’t seem to want to behave, no matter how many times he ran his comb through it. He had probably put too much gel on it too.

It’s not a date, he told himself. He wasn’t sure what it was. He shouldn’t have agreed to go for ice cream with Dean. He didn’t have Dean’s number so he couldn’t cancel now.

He needed to leave in the next few minutes if he was going to get to the church at nine. It’s just ice cream, he reminded himself.

…

Dean wasn’t there when he arrived at nine on the dot. Castiel sat on the steps and waited anxiously. Ten minutes passed and Castiel wondered how much longer he should wait. He gave Dean five minutes more and Dean showed up just as he was leaving. Dean was breathless as he jogged up to Castiel.

“I’m so sorry.” Dean puffed. “I really needed a shower and I lost track of time.” He sniffed at himself. “Of course I probably need another one now.”

Castiel was both happy and anxious that Dean had made it. It would have been so much easier end the temptation if Dean had stood him up. On the other hand, it would also have been a huge disappointment.

“It’s okay.” Castiel said.

“I’m glad I caught you before you left!” Dean added. “So, ice cream?”

There was a small shop on the next block. Dean got a scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough in a cup. He grimaced when Castiel ordered vanilla in a cup.

“Really?” Dean asked, after they left the store. He had paid for both ice creams before Castiel could take his wallet out.

“What’s wrong with vanilla?” Castiel asked. They were walking toward the marina.

“Nothing.” Dean said, he licked his ice cream cone. Castiel couldn’t help looking. He averted his eyes when Dean turned to face him.

“Seriously, what’s wrong with it?” Castiel asked again.

Dean shrugged. His cone was starting to melt and he swirled his tongue around the base of the ice cream. “It’s boring. You know what they say about your ice cream flavor and your sex life, right?”

Castiel almost choked on his ice cream. “Well, I like it.” He was starting to sweat as he watched Dean licking his cone. He thought Dean might be doing it on purpose.

“Suit yourself.” Dean said. He smiled innocently.

They had reached the docks and walked along the boardwalk as they finished their ice cream. The boats sat in the water, many of them luxurious yachts, some of the them twinkling with lights, and you could hear laughter and the clink of glasses and silverware in the air. Above them, the sky was darkened and you could see a few stars despite the light pollution. They walked along in companionable silence.

Castiel finished his ice cream and threw his cup in a nearby trashcan. Dean looked at him expectantly.

“Do you want to walk further, or head back?” Dean asked.

Castiel was torn. He was enjoying himself with Dean, but he worried about the romantic atmosphere and Dean’s flirtations. He took too long to speak because Dean was shrugging now.

“No worries. I have to get up early for work tomorrow.” Dean said neutrally. He didn’t look at Castiel.

“No! I mean, let’s walk further.” Castiel blurted. He wasn’t thinking anymore.

“If you insist.” Dean agreed. His smile made Castiel’s heart skip a beat.

Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand. Castiel felt faint. His heart was thumping hard in his chest. He didn’t move when Dean started walking again. Dean tugged on Castiel’s hand.

“You okay?” Dean asked.

“Dean.” Castiel croaked. “I need to tell you something…”

“Is this the part you tell me that you’re married?” Dean looked guarded. He still held Castiel’s hand though.

“I-“ Castiel tried, but the words didn’t come out.

“Oh, I get it. Religious thing…” Dean let go of Castiel’s hand. “I got it. I’m sorry. You’ve been sending me some mixed signals. Now it makes sense.”

“No, I-.” Castiel said faintly. “That’s not it at all.”

“It’s fine.” Dean said. His tone was flat. “And I don’t need saving, it’s not a sin.”

“Please…” Castiel said.

Dean turned away. “I’m sorry, Castiel.” He started walking away, and Castiel was still standing in the same place.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel called, but Dean did not respond.

Castiel let him go.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel couldn’t sleep that night. He had thought about running to catch up to Dean, but what was the point? Maybe this was better, to let Dean think that he couldn’t have a relationship because of his beliefs. Except it wasn’t what Castiel believed. He had never believed that homosexuality was a sin, even when the church preached it that way. He had a few gay parishioners, and they were very thankful for his acceptance.

It would be fine except he hated for Dean to think that he was an ignorant homophobe. He needed more than ever for Dean to know the truth.

…

Castiel slept late and then went down to the pool, hoping to see Dean, but there was no sign of him. Eventually he asked one of the other servers, who shrugged and said Dean had taken the day off. Castiel wondered if Dean had taken the day off because of him, but then thought that he was overestimating what he meant to Dean. After all, nothing had happened at all. But if nothing had happened, then why did Castiel feel so badly?

…

He ordered room service that evening. He was too tired to go anywhere and planned to get to bed early to make up for the previous night’s lost sleep. He realized he hadn’t prayed that day and then felt extremely guilty. He immediately knelt at his bed and began to pray.

The knock at the door interrupt his prayer. He got up and opened the door. He almost gasped when he saw Dean standing there with the dining cart. He wasn’t smiling. On top of his usual white shirt, he wore a burgundy vest with his name tag.

“Room service.” Dean said curtly. He wheeled the cart into the room and the door closed behind him.  Castiel saw him glancing around.

“Thank you.” Castiel said.  The room suddenly seemed too small.

“You’re welcome.” Dean replied. “Do you need anything else?”

“Dean, please..” Castiel spoke quickly before he lost his nerve. “Can we talk?”

“I’m working.” Dean demurred.

“It’ll only take a minute.” Castiel pleaded.

Dean shrugged. He sat in the one chair in the room and folded his arms. Castiel stood awkwardly.

“I don’t think being gay is a sin.” Castiel began. Dean rolled his eyes and Castiel shook his head. “That wasn’t what I needed to tell you.”

Dean waited. Castiel took a deep breath.

“I haven’t told you the whole truth.” Castiel continued. “I..I’m…a priest.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open and he stared at Castiel with disbelief. He laughed. “You must be shitting me. You can come up with something better.”

“It’s true…” Castiel protested.

“You should have just told me you weren’t interested.” Dean said curtly. “It would have saved a lot of pain for everyone.”

“Here, if you don’t believe me.” Castiel thrust his cell phone at Dean, open to his parish webpage. There was a photo of him smiling with his cassock and collar on.

“What is this?” Dean was incredulous. His face was turning red. “Father Castiel Novak? Winstead Town Parish? It sounds made up.”

“It’s not...” Castiel said softly. He already regretted saying anything.

“This doesn’t make sense. What are you doing here? Why?” Dean looked bewildered now. He pushed the phone back at Castiel.

“I’m on vacation. That part was true enough.” Castiel replied.

“This is just bullshit.” Dean swore. “Oh sorry, am I not supposed to swear in front of you,  Father Novak?”

“You don’t need to call me that.” Castiel pleaded. “Please, Dean.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Dean ran his hands through his hair. He seemed very agitated.

“I’m so sorry.” Castiel said. “I should have said something earlier.”

“Yeah. You think?” Dean said mockingly.

Castiel was ashamed. “I truly am sorry, Dean. It’s just that, I did want to get to know you. I knew you’d get scared off if I told you.” Castiel hung his head.

Dean looked at him with a scowl. “Isn’t lying a sin?”

Castiel nodded.

Dean scoffed. “I guess you can go absolve yourself now, _Father_.” He stood up. “I gotta go.”

“Dean, wait-“ Castiel said.

Dean slammed the door.

…

Castiel didn’t eat his dinner. He drank a bit of water and then knelt by the bed. He was a terrible excuse for a priest. He had lied, and he had coveted Dean, someone he could never lay any claim to. He needed forgiveness. He needed to go to confession.

He needed to go home.

If only he could talk to someone about this. Yes, he could speak to God, but his mind was too clouded to listen to anything the Lord might choose to share with him. He was certain that Gabriel would find this whole situation amusing. After all, his brother had never understood why Castiel became a priest. The reasons didn’t seem that compelling to Castiel right now either. He hadn’t received a vision, or gone through some transforming experience. Castiel’s path had been quieter. It was true, he had turned to the church for comfort when his heart was broken by the boy next door, but he also admired Father Clarence, who was the parish priest at the time. Castiel had been directionless and unmotivated, and Father Clarence had suggested seminary school. At first, Castiel had laughed, but then he started thinking about it seriously. He ended up going, and it was a perfect fit. Castiel finally had purpose, and he devoted himself to it. He took over the church when Father Clarence retired. He had been happy serving his flock for the last fifteen years, and hadn’t looked back, until today.

This was all Gabriel’s fault. Against his better judgement, he pressed his brother’s name under his phone contacts. Gabriel picked up after the first ring.

“Yo, Cas!” Gabriel said exuberantly.

“Gabriel.” Castiel replied.

“What’s up, bro?” Gabriel asked. “How’s Cabo?”

“It’s fine.” Castiel said tightly.

“Uh oh. Sounds like something’s not right.” Gabriel remarked. “Otherwise why would you be calling me?”

“Everything’s fine.” Castiel reiterated.

“Suuure.” Gabriel drawled. “What do you need?”

“I want you to change my return flight to Thursday instead.” Castiel replied.

“Thursday?” Gabriel protested. “That’s tomorrow! You’ve been away for three days and you’re already homesick? I paid good money for your vacation.”

“Please, Gabe.” Castiel appealed. He knew his brother would ask why.

“Ok.” Gabriel said.

“Ok?” Castiel repeated.

“Yeah, I’ll take care of it.” Gabriel said solemnly.

“You’re not going to ask why?” Castiel wondered.

“Hey, what happens down in Mexico, stays in Mexico.” Gabriel explained.

“Thank you, Gabe.” Castiel said.

“I’ll text you with the flight details. Take care, little bro.” Gabriel said breezily.

Castiel hung up with relief, but also sadness. He was grateful Gabriel hadn’t asked any questions, but was he really running away like this? He didn’t want to leave things like this with Dean, not really.

He had no other way of contacting Dean. He ordered room service again.

…

It wasn’t Dean who knocked on the door a little while later. Castiel was disappointed when he opened the door to a petite blonde named Joanna. She smiled and said hello and rolled the food into the room. She noticed the other cart.

“Do you want me to take this for you?” Joanna asked. “Next time, you can leave them outside the door.”

“Um, yes, thank you.” Castiel said. He signed the slip that Joanna handed him, adding a tip to the total.

“Thank you.” Joanna said. She pulled the other cart to the door.

“Is- is Dean still around?” Castiel blurted.

Joanna looked at him with what almost looked like pity. Dean must have told her about him then. “He’s gone for the night.” She said.

“Oh.” Castiel deflated.

“Do you want me to pass along a message?” Joanna asked.

“No. It’s ok.” Castiel replied. Perhaps it was better this way. At least he had been able to tell Dean the truth, even if Dean was angry.

“If you’re sure.” Joanna shrugged. She took the cart and bid Castiel good night.

Castiel had ordered a couple of piña coladas, and some fish tacos. He picked at the food and then proceeded to finish both drinks in a matter of minutes. His phone buzzed and he saw that Gabriel had texted him his new flight information. He would be leaving on an 11am flight. No time to look for Dean tomorrow.

He was feeling drunk, and suddenly the exhaustion hit him. He lay on his bed, still fully clothed and promptly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Somebody was banging on the door. Castiel woke with a start, feeling queasy. He saw on the alarm clock that it was two in the morning. The banging continued while he went to the bathroom and relieved himself. In the mirror, his reflection was exhausted. He splashed water on his face, but there wasn’t much he could do about his appearance. If he had been completely sober, he probably wouldn’t have answered the door without checking who it was.

It was Dean.

“You fucking asshole.” Dean growled. He pushed Castiel back into the room. The door slammed shut behind him.

“Dean?” Castiel was only half awake.

“What kind of priest are you?” Dean accused. “You lie and lead me on, and then Jo tells me you were asking about me.”

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel said. “I-“

Dean grabbed him and kissed him. Castiel was too shocked to push Dean away. Dean moved away first. He wiped his mouth with his hand.

“Just stop.” Dean snapped. “I don’t want any more apologies.”

Castiel was still stunned. He had no words.

“Tell me to go.” Dean demanded. “Tell me to leave and you will never see me again.”

Castiel should have told Dean to leave then. Instead he stepped forward and grabbed Dean by the back of his head. He kissed him hard. Dean pulled away again.

“Jesus.” He looked at Castiel with surprise. “Is this what you really want to do? What about your vows?”

“I want you, Dean.” Castiel said simply. When he said those words, he felt clarity. At this moment, this was what was true.

“Cas..” Dean’s voice was strangled. “Are you sure? I don’t know if I want to be the one that...leads you astray…”

“It’s my choice too.” Castiel gritted. He grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt. He kissed Dean again. He wondered why he had waited so long to do so. And now he was leaving tomorrow…

Dean was kissing him back now, and Castiel moaned when Dean slid his tongue into his mouth. Castiel responded and pressed his tongue against Dean’s. Their kiss became more desperate and rough, their lips and teeth clashing. Dean put his hands on Castiel’s shoulders and backed him up to the bed, still kissing him as they fell onto the rumpled sheets together.

Castiel wasn’t thinking of anything now, just reveling in the feel of Dean’s body against his. He had forgotten what it felt like, and his body was remembering sensations from decades ago. He was so hard already. Dean pressed against him as they kissed, and Castiel whimpered when he felt Dean’s erection against his thigh.

“Tell me to stop.” Dean gasped.

“No.” Castiel refused. His body wouldn’t let him turn back now, even if he had wanted to.

Dean bent his head and nipped at Castiel’s neck, making Castiel cry out. Dean licked and sucked at the flesh there, and Castiel knew there would evidence tomorrow. He couldn’t find it in himself to care. Dean reached down and palmed Castiel through his pants. Castiel groaned with pleasure. He had only known the touch of his own hand for so long, and he had always felt so ashamed afterwards. He made himself do penance for it every time. But this felt right. This was what he wanted and needed.

Dean lifted his head and looked Castiel in the eyes, as he continued to touch him, stroking through the layers of cloth. Castiel saw the raw need in Dean’s face, and it made him feel even more desperate. When Dean started rutting against him, Castiel pushed Dean’s hand away; he had almost come in his pants.

“Do you want me to stop?” Dean panted.

“I don’t want to come yet…” Castiel protested.

Dean grinned. “Hmmm.” He reached down again and started unbuttoning Castiel’s pants.

“Dean!” Castiel gasped when Dean reached inside his briefs and started stroking him again “Please…”

“Please what?” Dean asked, his eyes hooded as he continued to touch Castiel.

“I can’t – Ahhh!” Castiel cried out, trying to push the orgasm back. It was too late, he was bucking into Dean’s grip - and then Dean pulled his hand away. Castiel was able to back away from the edge, but just barely. His body ached with the need to come. Dean was sitting up now, regarding him with amusement and desire.

“Oh, I think you can.” Dean murmured. He got off the bed and then reached for Castiel again. He tugged Castiel’s pants down, along with his briefs. He took them off and tossed them aside. He gazed at Castiel with admiration.

Castiel blushed. No one had seen him naked for a long, long time. Dean pulled Castiel closer to the edge of the bed, and then dropped to his knees between Castiel’s legs. Castiel whimpered. Dean hands gripped Castiel’s legs as he pressed a kiss to the juncture between his groin and leg. Castiel was shaking with need and anticipation.

“Shhh.” Dean said, caressing Castiel’s inner thighs.

Castiel’s hips thrust up of their own accord when Dean’s fingers brushed his balls. He raised himself on his elbows to watch Dean. Dean’s eyes met his own and Castiel was almost undone by the desire that he saw in them. Dean kept his eyes on Castiel’s face as he lowered his mouth to Castiel’s cock. His tongue darted out to taste the precum that was gathered on Castiel’s slit. Castiel moaned at the feel and sight of Dean licking him. Without warning, Dean swallowed Castiel’s cock, and began to bob up and down. Castiel sobbed as Dean swirled his tongue around his shaft. He was going to come now, there would be no holding back.

“Dean!” Castiel choked out. “I’m going to…”

Dean looked up at Castiel, his eyes wicked and knowing. He took Castiel in deeper, his throat opening to let him in. Castiel’s head fell back and his hands fisted in the sheets. He was pistoning his hips and fucking Dean’s mouth in earnes now. After a few more thrusts, Castiel came with a scream, arching his back and pushing deep as he spilled his cum into Dean’s throat. He had never come this hard before, his whole body suffused with the pleasure of his release.

He was limp and spent. Dean slid away, and then he was on the bed with Castiel. Castiel’s eyes were closed. Dean kissed him hard and long, his mouth full of Castiel’s cum. Castiel moaned at the taste of himself, licking Dean’s mouth and swallowing. Dean pulled away and Castiel opened his eyes. Dean’s eyes were watery and his mouth was red and swollen. Castiel was about to apologize when Dean swiped under Castiel’s cheek with his thumb.

“You’re crying.” Dean said with concern.

“I am?” Castiel was surprised. He touched his face and felt the wetness on his cheeks. He must have wept when he came.

“Was it too much?” Dean asked. “I-“

“No.” Castiel said firmly. “It was perfect.”

He reached up to pull Dean down for a kiss. Dean groaned into his mouth and started unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt. His hands swept across Castiel’s chest and he pinched and rolled Castiel’s nipples in each hand. Castiel felt himself stirring again even though he had come just minutes ago.

Dean moved away and then stood up. He swiftly removed his clothes. Castiel gaped at Dean, admiring his naked body, but his eyes were drawn to Dean’s erect cock.

“Cas.” Dean said softly.

He took Castiel’s hand and pulled him up from the bed. Castiel stood nose to nose with Dean. Dean pushed Castiel’s shirt off his shoulders so it fell to the floor. He took Castiel’s chin in one hand and kissed him tenderly. He tugged Castiel even closer, so that their bodies pressed against each other. Castiel gasped as he felt Dean’s hard cock pressing against him. Dean nipped and licked at Castiel’s ear. His breath was hot against Castiel’s ear.

“I want to fuck you.” Dean growled.

Dean’s words went straight to Castiel’s cock. Castiel whimpered as Dean pushed him back onto the bed. He pounced on Castiel, sliding their cocks against each other. They were kissing roughly now, and Castiel reached down to touch Dean.

“Cas!” Dean gasped.

Castiel stroked Dean, watching his face as he worked him. Dean groaned as Castiel sped up, pumping his shaft in his hand.

“Let me fuck you.” Dean gritted. “Please.”

Castiel knew he could still turn back now. But he was already lost. He had been lost from the first moment he looked into those green eyes, three days ago.

“Yes.” Castiel whispered. “Please, Dean.”

“You’re sure?” Dean searched Castiel’s face for indecision.

Castiel nodded. He pulled Dean down to him, kissing him hard. Dean kissed him back briefly and then sat up, grabbing a pillow to tuck under Castiel’s hips to lift them. He pushed Castiel’s legs apart. Castiel felt exposed and vulnerable, and he tensed up. When he met Dean’s gaze he was surprised at the tenderness he saw in his eyes. He relaxed a little. Dean was rubbing Castiel’s legs now, his hands inching towards Castiel’s ass.

“Wait.” Dean said suddenly. He stood up and went into the bathroom. Castiel was confused until he saw Dean return with a small bottle.

“Lotion.” Dean explained, sitting down on the bed again. He put a generous amount on his right hand and then reached down between Castiel’s legs. He probed gently around Castiel’s hole.

“Is this still okay?” Dean asked gently.

When Castiel nodded, he pressed his finger in, just letting the tip slip inside. Castiel gasped at the sensation. He pressed back against Dean, taking in more of his finger.

“More.” Castiel begged.

Dean obliged, pressing in deeper and then adding a second finger. Castiel grunted at the feeling of being stretched. When he added a third finger Castiel cried out. He slid his fingers back out which made Castiel whimper.

“Am I hurting you?” Dean asked again.

“No.” Castiel shook his head. “Please Dean.”

Dean sat back and stroked his cock, his lip curling as he gazed at Castiel. He spread Castiel’s legs.  He positioned himself, pressing the tip against Castiel’s hole, pushing in slightly. They both groaned as Dean pressed in further. He went slowly and keeping his eyes locked on Castiel’s the whole time. When he was fully seated, he closed his eyes and bent his head.

“Cas…” Dean groaned. 

Dean pulled back until only the head of his cock was still inside and then slammed deep into Castiel.

“Dean!” Castiel sobbed.

Dean grunted as he thrust hard into Castiel, his pace quickening as he strove toward his peak. He lifted one of Castiel’s legs and rested it on his shoulder. When he pushed deep again, he hit Castiel’s prostate. Castiel moaned as Dean pounded him relentlessly. He felt a second orgasm building inside him.

“Oh God!” Castiel blasphemed. He was coming again, his whole body convulsing with pleasure as his cock spurted onto his stomach.

“Fuck!” Dean gasped. Castiel’s orgasm pushed him over the edge. He thrust once more and then he was coming hard and deep inside him.

Dean collapsed on top of Castiel, making him huff out a breath. Dean apologized and then rolled off Castiel, his cock sliding out in the process and making them both wince. They lay together, sweaty and spent, catching their breath.

“Wow.” Dean said, looking over at Castiel with a smile. “I made a priest take the Lord’s name in vain.”

Castiel looked stricken. Dean’s smile fell, but then Castiel kissed him. “It’s ok. But let’s not talk about who I am.”

“Sure.” Dean said easily.

They rested quietly, and Castiel felt drowsy. A few minutes later, he was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Castiel woke, Dean was gone. Before he left, Dean had cleaned him and tucked him under the sheets. Castiel felt bereft, but he thought it was probably for the best.  He checked the clock and saw that it was a little after eight. He had enough time to shower and pack before heading to the airport. His heart leapt when he saw a small folded piece of paper next to the clock. It had Dean’s number on it.

He hadn’t even told Dean he was going home earlier. He had meant to but then he fell asleep. Castiel kept trying to summon up some remorse for what he had done, but he couldn’t. It had been a perfect night. Of course, he would go to confession and he would do his penance, and it would never happen again.

It would never happen again because he would never see Dean again. He tried to push the thought away. It would be easier when he was back home, far away from Cabo San Lucas. Far away from Dean.

Castiel had to rip up the paper with Dean’s number on it because otherwise he might succumb to temptation. He flushed the bits down the toilet.

…

Castiel waited in the airport with his book, the biography he hadn’t had a chance to read during his vacation. He couldn’t seem to make it past the first chapter. He kept thinking about Dean. He was remembering how Dean had touched him, how careful and tender he was. He was blushing as he recalled how hard he had come when Dean had been inside him. These memories were all he had of Dean now. It would have to be enough.

They called his flight for boarding. Castiel sighed and got up to go stand in line.

…

Back home, everything felt different, even though he had only been gone for a few days. He was grateful for the extra time he had gained from returning early. He needed a couple of days to recollect himself after the vacation. It also gave him a chance to finish up the sermon he had been working on. It was, ironically, about resisting temptation. He thought he would feel like a fraud now, but instead he felt that he understood more fully what it meant to be tempted.

When Sunday came around again, he was comforted by the ritual of putting on his vestments. He was serene as he described of the inner strength needed to walk the path of righteousness. He spoke to human frailty, forgiveness and redemption. He believed every word. Afterwards, he administered communion, feeling beneficent as he placed the wafer on each tongue.

Afterwards, his parishioners thanked him, commented on how relaxed and peaceful he seemed after his vacation. They admired his tan and some of them even mentioned they had prayed for him to have a wonderful time on his trip. Castiel blushed, unable to avoid thinking of just how _wonderful_ a time he had. After the last parishioner left the church, there was only one person waiting in the back.

“See? I told you vacation would be good for you. Apparently, it was _very_ good for you.” Gabriel remarked. He smirked at Castiel.

“Thanks.” Castiel said warily.

“You seemed to be less uptight.” Gabriel commented. “You really let loose in Cabo, eh?”

Castiel’s face reddened. “It was a good trip. Thank you.” He couldn’t prevent the defensive tone that crept into his voice.

“I want to hear all about it.” Gabriel insisted.

“What happens down in Mexico, stays in Mexico.” Castiel replied, throwing Gabriel’s words back at him.

“Right.” Gabriel grinned. “I’m glad you had fun.”

Castiel scoffed, but he was smiling.

Tomorrow he would go to confession.


	6. Epilogue

It had been three months since Castiel’s trip to Cabo San Lucas. The memories were starting to blur with the time and distance. It was hard for Castiel to believe it had actually happened, and that he had let it happen. He blamed the alcohol and setting. Now that he was completely back into his routine, his faith and devotion felt stronger than ever, despite or perhaps even because of the lapse in his vows. He had done his penance, and vowed that he would never stray again. Yet, although he had been repentant during confession, he didn’t truly regret what had happened between him and Dean.

Castiel readied himself for confession hours, donning the white surplice and draping the purple stole around his shoulders. He waited in the booth. It was quiet and he meditated for at least an hour before he someone opened the curtain and slid into the seat on the other side of the latticed window.

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned,” The man on the other side of the booth began.

“What is it you wish to confess?” Castiel replied.

The voice was familiar but Castiel couldn’t quite place it. He knew most of his parishioners’ voices well; although confession was supposed to be anonymous, the small size of his parish made it too easy for Castiel to recognize them.

“I wish to confess my sins.” The man continued. “Three months ago, I met a man. He was on vacation in the town I was living and working in. I knew we wouldn’t have much time together.”

“Please continue.” Castiel prompted. He was still trying to figure out who it was.

“Yet I still pursued him. He told me he couldn’t be with me. Because of the church.” The man said. “I was angry, because he was sending me mixed signals. Finally, I confronted him.”

“And then?” Castiel asked.

“I led this man astray.” He admitted. “We were together for one night.”

“God is generous in his forgive-“ Castiel started to say.

The man interrupted. “The next day, he was gone. He didn’t say goodbye, or leave a message. I was angry for quite awhile.”

Castiel waited for more.

“But I have forgiven him. I haven’t stopped thinking of him though.” He added.

“You care for this man?” Castiel asked.

“Very much so.” The man replied.

“Are you seeking forgiveness for leading him astray?” Castiel inquired.

“No.” He answered.

Castiel was confused. “Then why have you come to confession?”

“To let him know, in person.” The man spoke softly. “To let you know, Castiel.”

Castiel froze. How had he not recognized that voice?

“Dean?” He gasped.

“Yes.” Dean replied.

“How? Why?” Castiel asked. He was overwhelmed by the fact that Dean was here, and not thousands of miles away.

“I just wanted to wish you well.” Dean replied softly.

Castiel was at a loss for words. The silence stretched and then he heard the slide of the curtain opening and closing. He heard Dean’s footsteps as he left the church. He remained inside the booth. There was still half an hour of confession left, he told himself, he had to stay. He was shaken to the core, his emotions a tumult of guilt and longing. He had thought he would never see Dean again. The memories all came flooding back in vivid detail. Castiel put his head in his hands. When he finally emerged from the booth, he saw Dean sitting in the last pew.

“You had to come out sometime.” Dean explained when he saw Castiel’s look of surprise. He stood up.

“I never thought I would see you again.” Castiel said, hoping Dean didn’t hear the tremor in his voice. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you.” Dean said simply. “To tell you that I forgive you for leaving without saying goodbye.”

“And you have, and you did.” Castiel said. The more time he spent with Dean, the harder it would be to resist him.  “And I am truly sorry that I had to leave without speaking with you.”

“I figured you freaked out the morning after, and had to leave town. I was hurt.” Dean continued. “I wondered if you’d stay with the church. I never thought that much of myself that I might be the reason you would leave it. But I wondered. I googled you, and saw that you were still here.”

“Yes, I’m still here.” Castiel echoed.

“I just needed to see for myself.” Dean shrugged.

He took a step toward Castiel, and Castiel nearly took a step back. He watched Dean as he walked down the aisle, and over to the confessional. He stopped a few feet away from Castiel.

They stared at each other for a beat.

“What do you want, Dean?” Castiel asked.

“Something I can’t have.” Dean replied.

“Dean, don’t make it harder than it has to be.” Castiel pleaded. “For what it’s worth, I don’t regret what happened between us.”

“You’re never going to leave the church, are you?” Dean asked gently. He stepped closer so that there was less than a foot between them now. Castiel had to resist the impulse to embrace him.

“No. This is my home.” Castiel said.

“Is that you talking, or Father Novak?” Dean persisted.

“I am Father Novak.” Castiel said.

“I had to know.” Dean said sadly.

A wave of deep regret swept over Castiel. It would be too easy to stray again, but he knew he would never give up his priesthood, and that wasn’t fair to Dean.

“I guess this is goodbye.” Dean sighed.

“Goodbye, Dean.” Castiel didn’t trust himself to say more.

“Goodbye, Cas.” Dean replied. He pulled Castiel to him, and then kissed him tenderly. Castiel closed his eyes. He felt the loss keenly when Dean pulled away.

“I wish you well.” Dean murmured, releasing Castiel.

“God be with you and bless you.” Castiel whispered.

He watched Dean walk out of the church and out of his life. His heart ached but his faith was strong. This memory would fade as well, but he would never forget Dean.

 

“Oops!” A voice called from the shadows in the back corner. Castiel started but then relaxed when he saw it was only Gabriel.

“Gabe, you scared me.” Castiel said.

“Well, you certainly gave me a shock too!” Gabriel exclaimed. He grinned at Castiel. “I’ve never seen you do that with a parishioner.”

Castiel groaned. “How long have you been here?”

“Long enough.” Gabriel said, still smirking.

“He wasn’t a parishioner.” Castiel explained.

“Ah.” Gabriel nodded. “Mexico?”

Castiel couldn’t meet his brother’s eyes. “Yes.”

Gabriel chuckled. “I knew you had a good time.”

“Please, keep this to yourself.” Castiel grumbled.

“No problemo.” Gabriel replied. “As long as you tell me everything.”

Castiel looked at Gabriel sharply. Gabriel gave him a guileless smile.

“Fine.” Castiel conceded.

“Apparently, what happens down in Mexico, shows up on your front step.” Gabriel quipped.

“That’s not funny.” Castiel snapped. He scowled at his brother, but then he relented and even smiled.  “Ok, maybe it’s a little funny.”

 

After all, without Gabriel, Mexico would never have happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Stays in Mexico  
> by Toby Keith
> 
> His name was Steve  
> Her name was Gina  
> You've never been here before have you [spoken]  
> They met at a bar called the Cabo Wabo Cantina  
> He was an insurance salesman from South Dakota  
> She was a first grade school teacher, Phoenix, Arizona  
> No, my first time here [spoken]  
> They started dancing and it got real hot  
> Then it spilled over to the parking lot  
> One more tequila, they were falling in love  
> One more's never enough
> 
> Don't bite off more than you can chew  
> There's things down here the devil himself wouldn't do  
> Just remember when you let it all go  
> What happens down in Mexico  
> Stays in Mexico
> 
> He woke up in the morning and he made a little telephone call  
> To check on his wife and his kids back at home in Sioux Falls  
> She hopped right in the shower with a heavy, heavy mind  
> What am I doing [spoken]  
> He knew it was the first time Gina'd ever crossed that line  
> They walked down to the beach and started drinking again  
> Jumped into the ocean for a dirty swim  
> One more margarita, they were falling in love  
> One more's never enough
> 
> Don't bite off more than you can chew  
> There's things down here the devil himself wouldn't do  
> Just remember when you let it all go  
> What happens down in Mexico  
> Stays in Mexico  
> Oh Mexico
> 
> Waiting at the bar, at the terminal gate  
> She says, 'Steve I gotta go, I'm going to miss my plane'  
> He said, 'One more tequila before you climb on up'  
> She said, 'One more's never enough'
> 
> Don't bite off more than you can chew  
> There's things down here the devil himself wouldn't do  
> Just remember when you let it all go  
> What happens down in Mexico  
> Stays in Mexico
> 
> Stays in Mexico  
> Stays in Mexico  
> Stays in Mexico  
> Oh Mexico


End file.
